1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked type semiconductor device having a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuit devices stacked.
2. Description of the Related Art
With miniaturization and weight reduction of an electronic device such as a portable device or a mobile device, miniaturization and high integration are required for electronic parts configuring an electronic device as well. Because of this, there has been a growing demand for a stacked type semiconductor device (a multiple chip device) having semiconductor integrated circuit chips (LSI chips) in a three-dimensional manner.
However, an effective stacking method of semiconductor integrated circuit chips is not proposed.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stacked type semiconductor device formed of a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuit devices stacked, each having a specification and including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, wherein at least three of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices are stacked in the order of a value of the specification.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stacked type semiconductor device formed of at least three semiconductor integrated circuit devices stacked, each having a specification and including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, wherein a value of the specification of the uppermost semiconductor integrated circuit device or the lowermost semiconductor integrated circuit device is maximum or minimum.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stacked type semiconductor device formed of at least two semiconductor integrated circuit devices stacked, each having a specification and including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, wherein each of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices includes a conductor that penetrates the semiconductor integrated circuit device, and the semiconductor integrated circuit devices are electrically connected by the conductors and a value of the specification, excluding a size, of the uppermost semiconductor integrated circuit device or the lowermost semiconductor integrated circuit device is maximum or minimum.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stacked type semiconductor device formed of a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuit devices stacked, each having a specification and including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, wherein at least two, but not all, of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices form a group, have values of the specification which fall within a predetermined range and are sequentially stacked.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stacked type semiconductor device formed of a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuit devices stacked, each including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, wherein two of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices, between which a largest amount of signals is transmitted, are sequentially stacked.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a stacked type semiconductor device comprises a first semiconductor integrated circuit device including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip; a second semiconductor integrated circuit device including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip and spaced apart from the first semiconductor integrated circuit device in a first direction; and a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuit devices arranged in a plane perpendicular to the first direction and sandwiched by the first and second semiconductor integrated circuit devices, each of the semiconductor integrated circuit devices including a semiconductor integrated circuit chip.